The Fairest of Them All
by SlytherinMew
Summary: Lucissa One-Shot, Lucius's proposal to Narcissa and their conversation when Lucius awaits his trial after the Battle of Hogwarts.


**A/N: Hello, so this can be a follow-up of my oneshot The Birth of Love but it can also be an independant oneshot. **

***The OCs are: Melania Rosier, Narcissa's cousin who's her age; Marcus Malfoy: Lucius's younger brother by one year, he marries Melania, they have Victoria (who isn't mentioned in here) and he and his wife die in the Battle of Hogwarts.**

***Bellatrix has finished her studies in this setting, as it is Narcissa's sixth year and Lucius's seventh.**

***I made Narcissa the Quidditch team's co-captain because Draco **_**is **_**good at Quidditch and I don't really see him inheriting this gift from his father.**

***Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Narcissa, wait!"<p>

"I don't have time for this, Rabastan," said she, exasperated by then.

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose, please!" he pleaded, running to catch up with her.

She whipped around, almost having him bump into her, and articulated every syllable as she spoke "I do _not _want to hear it. How can you _not _spy on someone on purpose?"

"I didn't know someone had handed you the Prefects' Bathroom's password, I just-" he stammered, his face flushing red.

"I _am _a prefect, you daft troll!" she exclaimed "Don't let this cost you your spot in the Quidditch team, Lestrange..."

"Come on, you can't be a prefect _and _a Quidditch team captain at once!" he scoffed, standing in front of her.

"I'm the co-captain, move out of the way!" she yelled at him, feeling blood rush over her pale cheeks, making her blush.

"Is there a problem, here?" Suddenly asked the Head Boy, Lucius Malfoy.

"She won't accept my humble apology, I _never _apologize for Salazar's sake!" indignantly exclaimed Rabastan.

"Mr. Lestrange, I see myself in the obligation of extracting five points from you for importunating your House prefect. You may go now," coldly said Lucius.

"Are you kidding me?!" He practically yelled, making everyone in the hallway turn around to see who was the crying rooster.

"You should go," smugly said Narcissa before turning on her heels and walking toward the common room.

"You'll pay for this, Malfoy!" Rabastan hissed.

"Are you threatening a Head Boy? I would hate to dock more points from your House, which happens to be mine as well," said Lucius in a fake apologetic tone.

Rabastan hissed under his breath before saying "Fine, Malfoy..."

The Head Boy then followed on the trail left by the youngest Black "Hey, Black!"

She turned around "Yes, Malfoy?"

He smirked "You know you can call me by my first name, I understand you love my last name and I might even let you borrow it someday, but I'd rather have my first name at your lips..."

She smiled at him tenderly "Lucius," she said making him smile as well "may I ask why you called me by my last name, then?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Miss, because I intend on marrying you as soon as you graduate," he said huskily, making her back sit against the wall behind her.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Anything on your mind, Lucius?"

His face hovered over hers for a moment before he said "Quite a handful of things, in fact."

"What if we get caught?" She whispered, still smiling up at him.

"Who would catch us? Slughorn never comes in this part of the castle," he said before leaving a quick yet tender peck on her lips, his hands on the wall behind her.

"A student maybe?" She offered before biting her lip.

"Who would be foolish enough to report the Head Boy and the Prefect slash Co-Captain of the Quidditch team?" He retorted before bringing his thumb to brush the smooth skin of her cheekbone.

"This is not wise, Lucius," she warned still beaming at her boyfriend.

"Wisdom is the least of my worries when I am with you, my love," he whispered, moving his mouth next to her ear.

"Lucius," she whimpered.

He kissed her cheek before standing back halfheartedly "Sadly, Cissy, you are right... See me in the Room of Requirement tonight, after curfew. Ask it to take you to me..."

She frowned "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled at her "You'll see soon enough... By the way, why were you yelling at Lestrange?"

"He ran in on me having a bath in the Prefects' Bathroom, I only noticed when he sneezed meaning he could've been watching for Salazar knows how long before I noticed that piece of scum," she groaned frustratedly at the memory.

Lucius, on the other hand, looked scandalised "I will bloody hex that son of-!"

"It is alright, Lucius, I can take care of myself," she said soothingly.

"He. Will. Pay." Was the stubborn reply from the blond Head Boy before he stormed away from her.

She sighed "Of course, I had to spill the beans, like always..."

* * *

><p>That night, she waited for all of her dorm-mates to fall asleep -especially her cousin, Melania Rosier, who would owl Bellatrix in the second she knew the blonde Black put a foot out of line- before tiptoeing out of the common room and to the fifth floor. She walked past the blank wall thrice, thinking hard about Lucius, and the great doors appeared. She got inside quickly, before anyone noticed her. Before her stood a peaceful-looking Lucius, his eye still purple from his fight with Rabastan. She was expecting the Room of Requirement to provide a bed for all she'd heard from sneaky couples in Hogwarts but it didn't. Instead, the Room was small, with jade silken veils dropping from the ceiling in waves and a round table covered with an emerald velvet tablecloth, a burning candle and two light meals. He walked over to her, held out his hand and she grabbed it.<p>

"This looks absolutely beautiful, Lucius," she whispered.

He smirked "Not as much as the lady of my life."

She grimaced at his purple eye "I'm sorry you had to fight with Lestrange, but I told you that I was more than able to take care of myself..."

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand "I know, I just felt it my duty to show that boy where he stood. No one, I repeat, _no one _lays a forbidden finger or eye on Narcissa Black as long as I live."

She held his hand in hers and smiled tenderly at him "Nothing that I say will make you change your mind, am I right?"

"Right you are, my lovely Miss," he said before leading her to the table and pulling the chair for her "if you will, dear."

"Who prepared this?" She asked as she sat down.

"No idea. The Room, perhaps," he said as he sat down as well.

She giggled at his assumption "Perhaps..."

They ate in silence, for the most part, only commenting on their day and the upcoming tests and finals. One would think that they were used to have meetings such as this one, but of course this is only their similar Pure-Blood decency. Once their plates empty, Lucius stood up and walked over to Narcissa, offering her his hand yet again. She accepted it and he lead her past one of the jade veils and to an area that looked like a private dance floor. She frowned up at his smirking face before she started hearing a soft music playing _inside her head. _Only then did she realize that he was using Legilimency to project a music to dance to in her mind. She remembered this music to be the one playing when they were kissing for the first time in the Malfoy Manor, for their Christmas soirée. He held her waist and she his shoulder, while their free hands locked as they both swayed to the music only them could hear. Narcissa let her head rest against his chest and felt him kiss the top of her head, his breath warming her scalp.

After a few minutes of swaying aimlessly at the repetitive melody, Narcissa looked back up at Lucius and found his gaze to be a loving one. Without realizing, she was leaned her face toward his, hoping to reach his height and kiss him. But she was too short, therefore he bent down, the hand on her waist moving to the small of her back and pulling her as close to him as she could be, and brushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Her right hand went from his shoulder to the left side of his face while her left one intertwined their fingers together. All too soon, he pulled away and stood back.

Making her mouth gape, he set one knee on the floor before her and kissed her left hand's knuckles before saying "Narcissa Black, you are the most stunningly beautiful girl that I have ever had the chance to lay eyes on, your soul is the purest that I have ever thought could exist. You are intelligent, caring, delicate, empathetic and I would rather die than have to live in a world where you aren't.

"Therefore I must ask you: Narcissa Black, will you make me the happiest man and accept to marry me?"

Her eyes were tearing by then, and her vision of him was blurry because of that. She blinked back happy tears to see what he was pulling out of the inner-pocket of his robes. The box was black velvet and when he opened it, a beautiful white gold ring with a round emerald, so dark it looked black, sat in the pure white cushion.

She smiled at him and let a breathed laugh out of her lips "Yes, of course I will Lucius," she whispered, her voice long gone by then.

He smiled back at her and slid the ring on her ring finger. He stood back up, hid the box back in its pocket and put both of his arms around Narcissa's tiny frame protectively. She slid her arms around his broad chest and they stayed there, silent and unmoving for the best part of ten minutes, only listening to each other's heartbeat until Lucius broke the silence in a hushed voice, as if speaking in a normal voice would break the peace of the moment.

"I love you, Cissy."

"I love you more, Lucius."

* * *

><p><strong>Decades Later:<strong>

The Battle of Hogwarts had been won by Potter, the Dark Lord was no more and the remaining Death Eaters had fled. Lucius was waiting for his trial anxiously, he dreaded the verdict of the court and even the day when he'd have to face the trial... One night he couldn't sleep, he went for a walk in the backyard. His wife's rose bushes... He always mocked her for wanting to do the gardening herself and wandlessly, little did he know that those plants of hers were a nice therapy. He took the time to take in the scenery, as it might be the last time that he would have the chance to.

A few minutes later, he decided to go back in his bedroom and try to sleep. He was about to open the doors to the Master's Chamber when the ball room's door caught his eye. He closed the door silently and walked over to the unused room, the floor was dusty and the windows hardly see-through. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the room at its former glory, more precisely the year when he first kissed the love of his life. The memory was blurry as he stood in the middle of the room, he walked toward the balcony and opened the great windows. The air was cold at this altitude, for the ballroom was in the third floor of the mansion, and it sent chills through his chest, so much that he felt the need to readjust his robe de chambre and cross his arms before walking any further into the balcony.

"You shouldn't be out here at night, you'll get sick," said a breath of a voice, making him whip around to see a similarly dressed Narcissa.

"C-Cissy, you should be sleeping," he said, urgency in his voice.

She merely smiled at him before walking closer to him and taking refuge in his arms "I can't sleep when you're not next to me."

He does his best to warm her up while holding her tight against his chest "I am sorry for leaving, darling."

"It's alright, dear. You just couldn-"

"I am sorry for leaving the life it took you so long to create," he emphasized, using his forefinger to lift her chin up to look at him "words cannot describe how guilty I feel for inflicting all this suffering on you and Draco."

She caressed his slightly bearded cheek with her thumb before saying "You did what you thought was right for our protection, Lucius. I do not blame you, and neither does Draco..."

"There still must have been a way around, a way to avoid the Dark Lord and his followers to settle in the house that we used to call home," he carried on, frustrated.

"What's done is done, Lucius, love," she said soothingly "please do not torture yourself... If it can help your mind, we can settle in Marcus's mansion as soon as the trial is over."

"Yes... Yes, I'd like you and Draco to settle in-"

"No," she said softly yet firmly "all three of us will move there."

"No one knows the outcome of the trial, Cissy," he objected.

"I have faith in you," she said before kissing his lips softly.

He kissed her back passionately before pulling away "If I manage to stay free, I swear that I will do everything in my power to give you and Draco the life that you two deserve..."

"I believe you, Lucius. And I love you."

"I love you more than anything, Narcissa."


End file.
